Un Trió Accidental
by pipe92
Summary: El alcohol y los juegos no se deben mezclar , esa fue una lección que Gohan aprendió , luego de aceptar ir al cumpleaños de Ireza en la Mansion Satan , todo había iniciado con un juego de bebidas de parte de Videl quien deseaba averiguar el secreto que Gohan escondía aun que nunca imagino como terminarían las cosas al dia siguiente


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la** **diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo : juego de bebidas**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Gohan se había convertido en un justiciero enmascarado que protegía ciudad Satan, aunque no todo era fácil para él desde entonces ha tenido que salvaguardar su identidad de Videl la hija del campeón del mundo, que cada día que pasa sospecha más y más, ahora este se encontraba al final de la hora de clases de un día viernes esperaba salir invicto aquel día ya que la Ojiazul no lo había acosado con ningún tipo de interrogatorio

\- Oye Gohan espera - grita la pelinegra para detenerlo - Mi padre saldrá de viaje por una semana y estoy preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ireza te interesa ir o ¿tienes algún asunto heroico?

"esto definitivamente es una trampa que se supone que debo decir, si digo que no ella sospechara más, debo aceptar para que ella deje de pensar que soy el gran Saiyaman"

\- Eh claro sería un gusto - Responde Gohan sonriendo - ¿Pero no sé dónde vives?

\- Toma aquí tienes mi dirección - Dice la pelinegra entregando le un papel con la dirección de su casa

\- ¿Cuándo es esta fiesta? -

\- Mañana sábado a las 8, no tienes ningún problema ¿verdad?-

\- Para nada -

Desde de ese breve intercambio de palabras Gohan se fue rumbo hacia su casa, aún tenía dudas sobre asistir o no al cumpleaños de Ireza, aunque todo parecía indicar que era una trampa de parte de la hija del campeón mundial, para descubrir que él es el gran Saiyaman, aunque por otra parte era un momento indicado para relacionarse con jóvenes de su edad y que fueran normales

Al día siguiente Gohan le comento acerca de la fiesta a la cual había sido invitado , a su madre le pareció buena idea que se relacionara con la hija del campeón de las artes marciales , intento arreglarse lo mejor posible ya que no sabía cómo debía ir vestido , al final decidió ir semi formar solo con una camisa sin corbata , salió temprano de su casa ya que no conocía la ubicación de la casa de la chica pelinegra , después de un rato de pedir indicaciones logro dar con la casa del campeón , quedando sorprendido por el tamaño de la mansión

"Bien entras, saludas, comes algún aperitivo y sales de la casa en 30 minutos, si eso es perfecto, de esa forma no levantaras sospechas, que bueno que traje mi reloj comunicador. De otro modo no sabría si es tarde o no para irme"

\- Hola Gohan que bueno que pudiste venir - Saluda Ireza abriendo la puerta quien traía una camiseta escotada que le llegaba hasta los hombros

\- Después de todo vives tan lejos y es tan tarde - comento Videl detrás de Ireza con una leve sonrisa

\- Bueno sucede que tengo un pariente cerca - responde el pelinegro la mejor escusa que le llego a su mente en ése momento

El plan de Gohan era estar el menor tiempo posible en la mansión satan , pero al entrar se percató de que en todos los rincones de la parte baja de la casa se encontraba repleta de bocadillos de todo , además de camareros quienes servían diferentes bebidas, era seguro que tenía que quedarse más tiempo , pero antes de que pudieras comer algo fue tomado por el brazo por Ireza quien lo condujo a la pista de baile , aunque Gohan no era un experto en ese tema intento imitar los movimientos de los demás chicos que se encontraban a su alrededor, hasta que Videl apareció frente a ellos

\- Perdón por interrumpirlos pero quería saber si alguno de ustedes dos les gustaría hacer algo interesante - Dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa que para Gohan no denotaba nada bueno

\- Algo interesante ¿cómo qué? - Pregunta Ireza con interés por lo que planeaba su amiga

\- Ya lo verán vamos a mi habitación - Responde la pelinegra dando la espalda empezando a caminar

"Esto es malo, es un trampa lo sabía, pero no eh comido nada aun para poder irme, debería ocasionar un nuevo temblor para escapar, no se vería muy sospechoso"

\- ¿Pero que pasara con tus invitados? - cuestiona el ex discípulo de Picolo mirando en dirección de donde estaban la mayor parte de los jóvenes

\- No serán más de 10 minutos ni siquiera lo notaran además se pueden divertir sin la invitada de honor - comenta Videl haciendo comillas en la última frase

Gohan siguió ambas chicas hacia las escaleras , jamás imagino que aquella chica que lo perseguía para saber su identidad , viviera en una mansión tan amplia llena de habitaciones , era algo obvio que no le faltaba dinero después de la fiesta que estaba organizando a su amiga , aunque al pensar en la fiesta su estómago nuevamente le recordó que aún no había probado nada, después de caminar 20 metros llegaron , a la habitación de la Ojiazul era bastante sobria una cama , un televisor , una mesa con una botella cuyo contenido no estaba seguro , antes de sentarse decidió mandar un mensaje a su madre con el celular que Bulma le había regalado a él y a su madre

\- Jugaremos a un juego de bebidas cada uno hará una pregunta al otro si no la deseas responder bebes un vaso de sake - Explica la pelinegra sentando se sacando dos vasos medianos - Que dices o tienes algo que ocultar

\- Para nada, tu empieza - Dice Gohan tratando de aparentar estar lo más normal posible

\- ¿Eres el Gran Saiyaman? - Pregunta Videl yendo directo al grano

Gohan bebió, aunque el sabor para ser su primera vez fue bastante fuerte, pero ya no le quedaba otra

\- ¿Porque te interesa saber? -

Esta vez fue Videl quien probó la bebida y al igual que Gohan no estaba acostumbrada a su sabor

\- ¿Sabes quién es el gran Saiyaman?

Gohan bebió

\- Saben que yo aún estoy aquí verdad - alega molesta la festejada viendo como era ignorada - Bueno beberé sola

\- ¿Esto es una trampa? - Pregunto esta vez el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro

Videl bebió

A medida que el juego avanzaba también lo hacia el estado de ebriedad de Gohan que había caído en la trampa de Videl, aunque esta estaba aún peor que el Semisaiyajin, no había calculado que ella tampoco toleraba bien el alcohol, mientras Ireza bebía sonriente como los dos pelinegros trataban de no caer por lo alcalizados que ya estaban hasta que una idea traviesa cruzo su mente

\- Creo que se acabaron la botella de Sake - Comenta la rubia tomando la botella vacía - Que tal si ahora jugamos al juego de la botella

\- ¿Y eso cómo se juega? - Inquiere Gohan parando se con algo de dificultad por el efecto del Sake

\- Giras la botella y besas al que te toca - Responde Ireza con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro - Videl deja de tambalearte me estas mareando

\- El piso se mueve demasiado - Dice una ebria Videl frunciendo el ceño moviendo se sin parar - Si si juguemos de una vez

Los tres formaron un circulo a un lado de la cama de la justiciera adolescente, dejando la botella al centro, la primera en participar fue Videl quien hizo girar parando en dirección donde se encontraba Gohan, sin ningún tipo de timidez la pelinegra se acercó al pelinegro para besarlo sorprendiendo a la Ireza que no esperaba que fuera tan fogosa cuando estaba ebria

Ahora era el turno de Ireza de girar la botella cualquiera que viera la escena pensaría que le tocaría nuevamente a Gohan, aunque no fue de esa manera se detuvo en Videl , antes de que Gohan se riera por creer que la rubia no lo haría y contra todo pronóstico Ireza tomo la barbilla de Videl y la giro hacia ella besándola suavemente con sus labios, lo que tomo por sorpresa a la pelinegra quien no imaginaba el rumbo que aquel juego estaba llevando los , la rubia espero pacientemente que su amiga saliera del Shock inicial, parecía que esta tenía algo de experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones ya que no parecía tener ningún problema en seguir con los besos , mientras Gohan mira desconcertado lo que sucedía aunque algo en él le decía que se quedara

\- Esto es tan mal - Alega la pelinegra empujando suavemente a su amiga

\- Solo déjate llevar Vi

Ireza comenzó a besar nuevamente a la Ojiazul al tiempo que soltaba despacio la camisa hasta quitársela escurriendo por sus hombros , dejando a la vista su sujetador rosa pálido , acariciando suavemente el vientre de la pelinegra quien se estremece por aquel contacto poco a poco dejaba de oponer resistencia , bajando lentamente hasta sus pantalones , desabrochando los y dejándolos caer al suelo , el alcohol poco a poco era sustituido por la excitación en sus cuerpos , la rubia empezó a besar el cuello de su amiga y ella se dedicó ayudar a terminar de sacar lo que quedaba de su ropa

La chica de cabello rubio le desabrocho el sujetador, dejándolo caer con el resto de la ropa y acaricio los pechos con delicadeza, pasando los labios suavemente por su piel, los recorrió enteros haciendo círculos con su lengua dando pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones, provocando que el interior de Videl comenzara a humedecerse suspirando , La chica rubia se agacho mientras se quitaba su ropa interior, lamiendo en proceso el ombligo de la Ojiazul , al tiempo que le desprendía de la de ella quedando ambas completamente desnudas , subió besando su cuerpo entreteniéndose nuevamente con los pechos de ella , hasta llegar a sus labios , los cuales devoro sin ningún tabú , mientras pegaban sus cuerpos , gimiendo al sentir el contacto de sus pechos

\- Aaahh Ireza eres muy buena en esto acaso eres... - Comenta sonrojada la pelinegra mirando a la rubia

\- Tengo algo de experiencia en este tipo de cosas - Confiesa ella con una sonrisa pícara - Hice un con Shamper y Ángela

\- ¿Enserio? - Pregunta sorprendida aunque sabía lo licenciosa que era su amiga le costaba creer lo que ella decía, lo atribuía más al alcohol que aún tenía en su cuerpo

\- Si, solo déjate llevar aún no hemos llegado a lo mejor

Gohan miraba extasiado a las dos chicas desnudas que se besaba delante de él, jamás había visto nada parecido aunque al principio fue chocante ver las de ese modo tan románticos con el correr del tiempo le comenzó a gustar ver las de ese modo, él estaba tan duro como una roca era una escena única para él y algo le decía que debía unirse a lo que estaba viendo , las chicas rompieron el beso y lo miraron , Videl se mordió el labio inferior le lanzaba una mirada picara , las dos sonrieron al ver el bulto que se marcaba en sus pantalones , indicando que estaba listo para entrar el también

Se subieron a la cama y gatearon hacia él, cada una por su lado, regalando le al pelinegro una hermosa vista de sus cuerpos, Ireza fue la primera en llegar y besar a Gohan , lo hizo con mucha pasión , había esperado mucho tiempo en probar sus labios , que estremeció su lengua con la suyo y jugando un rato con ella , abandono un momento los labios del chico y bajo hasta su cuello besándolo también , dejando el camino libre a su amiga , quien lo pensó dos veces para , para besarlo era un beso tierno acompañado con pequeños mordiscos en los labios , Cuando quedaron sin aire, Videl se separó de Gohan y tomo el mismo camino de su amiga, la cual lamia y besaba el pecho del Semisaiyajin, juntas desabotonaron la camisa del hijo de Goku al tiempo que desabrochaba su pantalón, para que este solo quedara con bóxer

\- Es bueno que esta vez no sean de osito - Comenta Videl mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa traviesa en su cara

\- Solo fue un error ese día ya se los dije - Reprocha algo molesto el pelinegro todo el Sake de su cuerpo está actuando

\- Menos charlas más acción - Alega la rubia frunciendo el ceño

Lo tomaron cada una por un lado y se lo sacaron lentamente, tirándolo al suelo junto con el resto de la ropa , Videl se mordió el labio un momento , nunca imagino que aquel chico tímido tuviera una herramienta como esa , Ireza solo sonrió en forma lasciva sabiendo que se iba a divertir mucho esa noche , provocando nuevamente un leve sonrojo en Gohan , las dos subieron basando sus muslos hasta que se encontraron con su miembro , lo miraron por unos segundo , Ireza tenía experiencia pero Videl aun al igual que el pelinegro era virgen decidió seguir la corriente , haciendo lo que ella lamiendo despacio , cada una por su lado , desde sus testículos hasta la cima donde sus lenguas se entrecruzaron jugando entre ellas , estremeciendo enormemente a Gohan , Ireza fue la primera en meter el erecto miembro en su boca degustando su sabor usando su lengua dando un pequeño mordisco en la cabeza del pene , mientras Videl lamia y metía en su boca los testículos del pelinegro

\- Aaaahh que delicioso - ambas chicas sonrieron al ver que hacían bien su trabajo y siguieron con lo suyo

Ambas se detuvieron cuando vieron que Gohan tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando este se dio cuenta que se habían detenido se incorporó en la cama, tomando a ambas chicas para acercarlas más a él, las bebidas que había ingerido estaba haciendo el efecto deseado por Ireza, colocando se de rodillas teniendo a su disposición ambos pechos a la altura de su boca, comenzó a degustar muy lentamente ambos pechos era su primera vez que lo hacía pero le resultaba muy existió

La rubia tomo nuevamente de la nuca a Videl y la beso, el Semisaiyajin soltó los pechos de Ireza y decidió explorar su vientre con su mano hasta llegar a su intimidad, Ireza abrió suavemente las piernas para ayudar en el trabajo del ojinegro, paso sus dedos lentamente, notando lo húmeda que estaba provocando un leve gemido de parte de ella , repitió el proceso con la Ojiazul , notando que esta se encontraba aún más mojada metiendo dos dedos en ella , provocando en ella también un gemido aunque más fuerte , Videl también bajo su mano hasta el sexo del chico y comenzó a masturbar lo lentamente . La rubia lo empujo contra la cama y se subió encima quedando en sus bien definidos músculos tumbándose encima de él, besándolo en la boca.

\- Oye aun no llegaba a mi primer orgasmo - Reprocha molesta la pelinegro por la acción de su amiga

\- Si eso deseas puedes hacer lo sola - Dice Ireza indicando en la dirección donde se encontraba el miembro erecto " es aún más violente ebria que sobria"

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Que tienes el camino libre, solo hazlo despacio, tu aun eres virgen

Videl por un momento frunció el entrecejo aunque decidió seguir el consejo de su amiga, se sentó detrás de ella, tomando el miembro erecto del Semisaiyajin penetrándose lentamente con él , comenzando a moverse despacio ya que aún no se acostumbraba a su tamaño , se apoyaba en el trasero de Ireza , empujando contra el pelinegro cada vez que ella subía y bajaba , Gohan noto que la justiciera adolecente de ciudad satan la faltaba muy poco y decidió ayudarla, acercando se ella, tomando uno de sus pechos fuertemente mientras pellizcaba el otro, Videl soltó un gemido cerrando sus ojos por la excitación , luego de un rato la pelinegra había llegado a su primer orgasmo llevándose su virginidad con él , derrumbándose jadeando al lado del hijo de Goku , Ireza se levantó colocándose delante de ella , abriendo sus piernas lamiendo la esencia en la intimidad de la Ojiazul

Gohan se colocó detrás de Ireza , comenzando a besar la suavemente el cuello e introducir su miembro en su interior desde esa posición , Videl la tomo de la cara era su turno de devolverle el favor , besándola suavemente en sus labios , estuvieron de esa manera varios minutos embistiendo a la rubia, hasta que el Semisaiyajin paso su brazo por encima del cuerpo de Ireza tomando la mano de Videl , quien lo miro extrañada , los ojos de Gohan denotaban mucha lujuria , guio su mano hasta los pechos de la rubia y ambos comenzaron acariciarlos hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde detuvo sus embestidas hacia la chica

La mano de Gohan pasó por ella viendo como las chicas aumentaban la velocidad de sus besos. Notando que volvía a estar mojado metió un dedo suyo y otro en Videl, lentamente, la rubia disfrutaba las caricia que poco a poco iba adquiriendo velocidad, se tumbó boca arriba para que pudiera llegar más fácilmente, pronto las caricias fueron aumentando y Ireza acabo tumbada con Videl encima , formando un sesenta y nueve , la pelinegra no era experta en esa postura aunque había visto algo antes pero nunca pensó practicarla con una chica , Ireza metió un dedo en ella , sin dejar de lamer y lo llevo hasta su trasero , el cual dedico a dilatar cada vez más con dos dedos mientras que la pelinegra aumentaba sus gemidos , Cuando pudo meter tres dedos en ella con facilidad una idea traviesa cruzo por su mete, mirando a Gohan quien aún parecía más lujurioso que ebrio

\- Aahhhh Que es lo tienes en mente - Pregunta preocupada Videl mientras gemía

\- Solo déjate llevar amiga esto te gustara - Responde Ireza sin detener su trabajo para luego mirar al hijo de Goku - Gohan puedes colocarte detrás de Videl

\- Ireza no me está gustando el rumbo de esto - Dice la pelinegra mirando hacia donde estaba Gohan

\- No te dolerá está muy dilatado ya y estas ebria aun - Comenta su amiga mientras la penetra usando su lengua - Sé que ella te gusta, ni tu ni ella lo recordaran solo penetra su trasero

Gohan acato lo que su compañera de salón decía, colocándose detrás de la Ojiazul, Ireza mojo dos dedos en el interior de Videl y los froto por la erección del héroe enmascarado, lubricando la. Después la tomo y la guio hasta el trasero de la pelinegra al tiempo que este tomo su cadera. La Ojiazul gimió fuertemente cuando Gohan entro de golpe en ella, provocando que ella levantara su cabeza, aunque Ireza la tomo y la llevo de nuevo para que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo ya que, no falta mucho para que ella llegara a su orgasmo

Videl comenzó a restregar dos dedos en Ireza moviendo los muy rápido consiguiendo que acabara en sus dedo dando un gemido muy fuerte , quedando libre de su tarea para poder disfrutar plenamente de las embestidas que Gohan le proporcionaba , La rubia quedo exhausta pero siguió lamiendo la intimidad de su amiga , cuando vio que el pelinegro aceleraba los movimientos bombeando fuertemente en ella , Ireza pego su boca en el clítoris de Videl y succiono con todas sus fuerzas , provocando que Videl llegara al orgasmo al igual que Gohan quien , no pudo aguantar la presión de la contracción que tuvo la pelinegra corriéndose en el interior de la Ojiazul , los tres quedaron derrumbados en la cama , a la mañana siguiente Gohan fue el primero en despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por la resaca de haber bebido tanto aún se encontraba desorientado

\- " Rayos que sucedió anoche no me dolía tanto la cabeza desde los entrenamientos con el señor Picolo " piensa Gohan tomando se la cabeza por la jaqueca

El pelinegro se incorporó en la cama dando se cuenta que se encontraba junto con ambas compañeras en las cama que el dedujo que pertenecía a Videl , no lograba recordar nada de esa noche pero si se encontraban los tres desnudos , no podía significar nada , por su mente paso la imagen de su madre al no avisar que no llegaría a dormir a casa , una pequeña idea cruzo su mente tal vez existía la posibilidad que ellas tampoco recordaran nada de esa noche , levantando se con mucho cuidado , empezó a buscar la ropa interior de las chicas aunque no podía acordarse de quien era la ropa interior , después de varios minutos decidió ponerles con mucho cuidado ambas chicas las prendas que había encontrada regadas por la habitación, haciendo creer que habían dormido juntas por la borrachera , aunque lo que Gohan ignoraba era que se había equivocado al poner la ropa interior de ambas chicas

Gohan salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible, esperando que el castigo de su madre no fuera tan severo ignorando que la había avisado a su madre que no llegaría a dormir, paso todo el domingo pensando si su Videl o Ireza recordaban algo de lo sucedido esa noche, aunque ni el mismo estaba seguro de los sucedido pero todo indicaba que si había tenido relaciones con ambas chicas. Al día siguiente estaba en dirección a su salón pero antes de llegar estaba la hija del campeón de las artes marciales y todo indicaba que lo estaba esperando, el pelinegro comenzó a sudar frio mil y un día cruzaron por su mente

"Actúa natural, no muestres miedo, ella huele tu miedo, espera ella hace eso, creo que no, muéstrate natural "

\- ¿Que te pareció la fiesta? -

\- Estuvo muy buena - Responde nervioso Gohan poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

"No, no no ella sabe algo, no solo son juegos mentales, eso ella quiera que caiga en su trampa, pero porque veo su busto "

\- Es curioso que lo digas ya que no recuerdo nada de esa noche, además que desperté con la ropa interior de Ireza - Menciona la hija de Mr. Satan provocando que el miedo en Gohan aumentara - Por cierto este es tu reloj

\- Si si ese es mi reloj lo había perdido je je je - Dice el Semisaiyajin arrebatando se lo de las manos esperando que no hubiera descubierto nada - ¿dónde lo encontraste?

\- Debajo de mi cama, es muy curioso ese reloj - Comenta la pelinegra dando vueltas al rededor del hijo de Goku - No lo crees Gran Saiyaman

\- No no me digas que ¿tú lo apretaste? - inquiere el destructor del androide perfecto

\- De hecho fue Ireza, pero ahora sé que tú eres ese héroe - Responde la Ojiazul cruzándose de brazos frunciendo el ceño - Descuida no se lo diré a nadie, pero Ireza quiere que lo que paso esa noche se repita sino se lo haremos saber al mundo tu secreto


End file.
